A new love
by Katherinepierce4
Summary: Two girls find themself inlove with something not human
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think of this skirt?" asked Tair as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a short black skirt. "Are you trying to get a guy's attention?" asked Abbie. "I just thought it was cute." replied Tair. "It needs to be longer."said Abbie as she gribbed the skirt and pulled on it. "HEY! Stop that! What are you my grandmother?" asked Tair. "No your best friend. And as your best friend I cant allow you to go out looking like a whore." replied Abbie "So I look like a whore" asked Tair. "Yes now go change." said Abbie as she pushed Tair towards the dressing room and popping Tair on the butt. Both girls laughed before Tair closed the door. Abbie waited by the store door, looking at the people around her. All the girls were blonde and preppy looking and all the guys were just the same. "Alright Abbie, lets go." said Tair as she gribbed Abbie's arm and pulled her out to the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Tair. "How about a sub?" asked Abbie. "Sure." said tair. They walked towards the line arm and arm. "So Abbie. What happened between you and whats his face?" asked Tair. "He dumped me." replied Abbie. "Why?" asked Tair. "He found a whore that would give him what he wanted." answered Abbie. "Ooooh. Well his loss." replied Tair. Abbie smiled at Tair and said "He was kind of ugly wasnt he." "THANK YOU!" said Tair as she hugged her friend. "Ive been tell you this for how long now?" asked Tair. "About a month." replied Abbie. The girls laughed as they reacked the long line. "Guess we arnt the only ones who had this idea." said Tair. "Lookes that way." replied Abbie. They stood in sclience for a few minutes before Abbie asked "Dont you want a boyfriend?" "Yeah but they all turn out to be a loser in the end so I dont even try." "I can always frind you a Zombie or a ghost for you to date." joked Abbie. "I might actually take you up on that." said Tair as she laughed. They reached the counter and ordered their food before taking their seats.

The girls sat in the same side of the table so they could whisper to each other without people hearing them. "You see that guy right there in the red shirt?" whispered Tair. "Yeah what about him?" asked Abbie. "You see the girl he is with?" asked Tair. "Yes." replied Abbie. "She has been getting into this lame fight over facebook with another girl about the guy she is with." replied Tair. "He is ugly. I guess he must be good in bed." said Abbie as she laughed to herself. Tair grinned before continuing "So the girl started wearing these high heels shoes and she cant even walk in them." "Then why wear them?" asked Abbie. "Because she plans on using them as a weapon." answered Tair. "She can get arrested for that." said Abbie. "She dont care." replied Tair. She then noisted the girl start to stand up so she elbowed Abbie and said "Watch." They watched the girl lose her balance a few times before she stopped and picked up the food. "Oh No shes not." said Abbie as she smiled. The girl walked around the guy and was half way to the trash can when she tripped and fell, throwing the food up into the air so it landed back on her. Tair and Abbie laughed as hard as they would at the girl. Tears rolled down their cheeks because they couldnt stop. "Oh my gosh that made my day." said Abbie as she gribbed Tair's arm. Tair leaned back in her chair and said "Best thing I saw today." "Shut the hell up!" yelled a male voice behinde them. "What?" asked Abbie as she and Tair turned to the guy behinde them. "Shut the hell up! Im tired of hearing you two laughed like a bunch of wild monkeys!" said the guy. The guy was pretty huge. He had black hair and a dark tan with dark eyes. "Dude what is your problem? Did someone pee on your breakfest this morning?" asked Tair. "My problem is you two!" replied the guy. "Chill we were just having fun. No need to bite out heads off." said Abbie. "I will do damn well as I fucken please!" said the guy. "Dont talk to my friend like that!" said Tair as she stood up. "I will talk to her any fucken way I want to." said the guy as he stood up too. "Shit!" said Abbie as she stood up and gribbed Tair's arm. The guy had to be almost seven foot tall. He looked like he sould step on the five foot tall girls. "Now shut the fuck up!" growled the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on here?" asked another male voice. The guy's voice was softer then the guy in front of them and he had a southern accident that turned every girl on. "But out of it Jasper." said the guy in front of them. "No I won't. What ever these two girls have done can't be that bad." said Jasper. The guy in front of them laughed to himself before looking over at the guy, and Abbie followed his gaze. The guy he called "Jasper" was over six foot tall with honey blond hair with gold eyes. He was beautiful, the was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Tari never took her eye off the guy in front of her so she didn't get to look at Jasper. "And what would you know about girls. If I remember your girlfriend just up and left you without saying goodbye, she only left a note." said the guy. Anger took over Jasper's face as he took a step towards him. Jasper was grabbed by another guy. This guy, like the one in front of the girls, had black hair, dark brown eyes and a dark tan. But this guy was a lot taller then the guy in front of them. "Oh shit." whispered Abbie, catching Tari's attention. She looked over at the guys and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Can it Paul." said the new guy. Paul grinned as he said "What's wrong Jake? Did I hurt your little..." "Shut up Paul." yelled Jake. "How about we take this outside and finish this like men." said Paul. "Lets." growled Jake.

Paul headed towards the doors first, followed by Jake and Jasper. "Should we follow?" asked Abbie. "Of course." said Tari as she grabbed Abbie's arm and pulled them outside. The guys were standing in front of the woods. The girls walked fast to catch up to the guys. The girls got about 15 feet away from them when Paul jumped out at the guys, and turned into a wolf. The guys jumped out of the way and Jake turned into a wolf too. The two "wolf" guys fought before Paul knocked Jake over. Jasper quickly moved over to Paul, knocking him a good 20 feet away from the guys. Paul slowly stood up and growled at both guys before noticing the girls. He jumped over the guys and ran at the girls. He jumped out to bite them, when Jasper came out of no where and stopped him. Jake joined him within seconds before Paul gave up and left. Jasper and Jake moved away from the girls and they watched as Jake turned back into a man. The girls watched as the guys walked towards them. Both girl's eyes on Jasper. "Good evening ladies. I think I might need to explain what just happened." said Jasper. "Tari! We need to leave." whispered Abbie. "No, you cant leave." replied Jasper. "Tari, he could be one of them. We need to go now." "Why in such a rush?" asked Jasper. "We want nothing to do with The Volturi or anyone with them." said Tari. "But we have nothing to do with them." said Jasper. The girls looked at each other before Jake asked "Why are you running from them. Your humans." Both girls laughed as Tari said "If that's what you really think." "What does that mean?" asked Jake. "Should we tell them?" Asked Abbie. Tari looked at the guys and said "My friend Abbie and I are hybrids." Hybrids?" asked Jake kind of puzzled. "Our father is a vampire and our mother was human." said Abbie, keeping her eyes on Jasper. He was their main concern. "I have nothing to do with the Volturi. I avoided them as much as I can." said Jasper. He held his hand out to Tari and said "I would like for yall to come stay with me." Tari slowly took Jasper's hand as he led them to a car.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Jasper's house was short. He showed the girls to their room and Abbie stood at the window of hers. It was night time and Jasper was getting ''dinner'' ready. Staying in a nice house like this wasn't normal for them. But it did remind her of her "childhood" days. Abbie opened the window and stuck her head out. The cool breeze felt so good against her skin. "Tari, Abbie, dinner is ready." called out Jasper's voice. Abbie closed the window and went down stairs. Jasper sat at the head at the table with Tari on his right. She could tell that Jasper has grown on Tari quickly. Abbie took the seat on Jasper's left. In front of them sat a glass of blood. Abbie could already smell the blood, it was warm and sweet smelling. She could feel the thirst for blood growing. She took it slowly and started to sip it. The girls explained to Jasper that the Volturi hated hybrids and would kill them so they had to keep moving so they wouldn't be found. "Who's hungry?" asked a loud male voice. The smell of human food filled the house. "Looks like I'm just in time for dinner." said the guy as he set the food down on the table. "Tari, Abbie, you remember Jacob." said Jasper. "I thought it was Jake." said Abbie. "Jake is just a nickname." replied Jacob. He looked at Tari and Jasper before stopping on Abbie. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't take them off. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her cheeks turned red. Jacob moved around the table to her before holding his hand out to her. Abbie took it quickly and Jacob pulled her up and close to him. He layed his hand on her cheek and whispered "I found you." "What do you mean?" asked Abbie. Jacob wrapped his arms around Abbie's small frame and said "Your safe now. No one will hurt you." That was the first time a guy had ever said those words to her and she knew he meant it. Abbie layed her head on Jacob's chest as she smiled. "What's going on here?" asked Tari. "It has seemed that Jacob has imprinted on Abbie." answered Jasper.

"What do you mean imprint?" asked Tari. "It's like a soul mate thing for werewolves." replied Jasper. "Well he better unprint. We can't stay here long." said Tari. "You can't take her from me!" growled Jacob. "Yes I can. If I leave town she leaves town too." said Tari. "No! She is MINE!" growled Jacob. He tightens his grip around Abbie, refusing to let her go. "Wont you come with us?" asked Abbie. "This is my home. I can't just up and leave." replied Jacob. "Why don't yall stay here for a while? There are no other vampires here besides me. And if other vampires come around, they can't tell what yall are." said Jasper. Tari looked at everybody before saying "Fine. But the first time things start to go bad around here, we are leaving."


End file.
